


Alibi

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John's Wedding, Romantic Sherlock, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Allora mi farai da alibi.”<br/>“In che senso?”<br/>“Nel senso che se qualcuno verrà a cercarmi io fingerò di essere impegnato con te.”<br/>“Impegnato?”<br/>“Sì, Molly, se non ti è chiaro posso disegnarti una vignetta.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Eccomi nuovamente a tormentare questo fandom con questa shot, decisamente banale e OOC, ma ogni tanto serve pure un diversivo.  
> Questa fic è ambientata la sera del matrimonio di John e Mary, ma non tiene conto degli eventi della terza stagione perché è stata scritta prima.  
> In ogni caso, spero vi piaccia.  
> Naturalmente, nessun personaggio mi appartiene, purtroppo.  
> Buona lettura.

Alibi  
  
“..E vi dichiaro marito e moglie.” disse il pastore alla coppia che si guardava sognante. “Può baciare la sposa.”   
Mentre i due si scambiavano il loro primo bacio, il testimone dello sposo si allontanò e uscì dalla chiesa, inosservato da tutti i presenti perché troppo concentrati verso la felice coppia.   
Solo una persona lo notò, l'unica che aveva guardato lui per tutto il tempo invece degli sposi. L'unica che aveva immaginato loro due su quell'altare.   
Senza rifletterci troppo a lungo, lo seguì.   
Lo ritrovò nel giardino sul retro della chiesa, poco distante dall'ingresso del cimitero. Era seduto su una panchina, all'ombra di un albero. Si avvicinò cautamente, sino a raggiungerlo.   
“Ti senti bene?” gli chiese con preoccupazione.   
“Certo, perché non dovrei?”  
“Sembravi... turbato.”   
“Ero solo annoiato. Detesto queste stupide cerimonie.”   
“Capisco.”   
“E tu perché sei qui?”  
“Ti ho seguito. Volevo assicurarmi che stessi bene.”   
“Perché pensavi che fossi turbato?”   
“Perché non è mai facile lasciare andare qualcuno che si ama così tanto...” disse infine lei abbassando lo sguardo per l'imbarazzo. “Deve essere difficile per te vederlo con lei.”   
“Stai insinuando che io sia innamorato di John?”   
“Beh, non so. Forse. So che c'è un rapporto speciale fra voi e quindi... Ho pensato fosse una possibilità concreta.”   
“Molly Hooper, non dovresti trarre conclusioni senza conoscere i fatti. Finisci per fare la figura della sciocca.”   
Lei arrossì, abbassando lo sguardo e facendo un passo indietro, pronta a sparire nell'ombra da cui era uscita.   
“Vieni qui, siediti accanto a me.” la invitò invece lui.   
Lei ne fu sorpresa e obbedì, ma tenendosi a debita distanza per paura di infastidirlo.   
“Non sei la prima che crede che io lo ami. A quanto pare è l'impressione che do.”   
“Non so, io...”  
“Tuttavia, non è vero.”  
Lei temeva di dire qualcosa di inappropriato che lo avrebbe solo fatto richiudere in se stesso, quindi tacque.   
“John è importante per me. È speciale. È la mia famiglia. Mycroft può sbraitare quanto vuole, ma mi è stato più fratello John in un anno e mezzo che lui in trentacinque anni.”   
“Magari tuo fratello non sa bene come farlo...” propose timidamente lei.   
“Probabile. Noi Holmes non siamo bravi con le emozioni e tutto ciò che ne consegue. Tuttavia, avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo. Il tempo lo ha avuto.”   
“Ma tu non lo eviti sempre?”  
“Ovviamente.”  
“E allora come può dimostrarti di essere un buon fratello se tu non gliene dai l'occasione?”   
Lui si voltò a guardarla e abbozzò un mezzo sorriso con aria divertita e complice. Molly sussultò, lui non la guardava mai in quel modo.   
“Ma io non voglio che me lo dimostri. È molto più facile continuare a odiarlo.” rispose lui lasciandosi andare a una risata calda e coinvolgente e, volente o nolente, anche Molly finì per seguirlo.   
“Oh, Molly. Mi rimani solo tu. Non mi abbandonerai, vero?”   
Lei arrossì e annuì, non riuscendo a credere alle parole che uscivano da quella bellissima bocca.   
“Dal rumore che sento, sembra che siano usciti tutti dalla chiesa. Andiamo.”   
“Allora verrai al ricevimento?”  
“Certo, sono il testimone e migliore amico dello sposo, ma prima voglio passare a comprare le sigarette.”  
“Pensavo avessi smesso.”  
“Se devo sopportare anche il ricevimento, ho bisogno di fumare. E forse di bere. Tu mi aiuterai, vero?”  
“Come?”  
“Comprando le sigarette per me, tanto per cominciare. E coprendomi quando mi allontanerò.”   
“Non so se potrei... Sono una pessima bugiarda.”   
“Allora mi farai da alibi.”   
“In che senso?”  
“Nel senso che se qualcuno verrà a cercarmi io fingerò di essere impegnato con te.”   
“Impegnato?”   
“Sì, Molly, se non ti è chiaro posso disegnarti una vignetta.”   
Lei arrossì e negò con il capo. Dopodiché decise che non avrebbe più fatto domande sciocche. Avrebbe semplicemente annuito.   
  
Lui le afferrò la mano e la trascinò fuori dalla sala da ballo. Si guardò attorno e poi iniziò a correre verso il parco circostante, senza allentare la presa per un secondo, e si fermò solo quando si furono nascosti dietro un grande albero. Si guardò indietro con circospezione. Silenzio. L'unico rumore era dato dal suono dei grilli notturni e dal respiro accelerato di lei.   
“Non farlo più. Io non sono una che fa jogging...” si lamentò quando ritrovò il fiato.   
“Dovresti. Oltre che per il fiato ti sarebbe utile per mantenerti in salute. E sicuramente migliorerebbe il tuo aspetto fisico.”   
Lei strappò via la propria mano dalle sue con un gesto di stizza. Lui si voltò a guardarla incuriosito.   
“Perché mi hai trascinato qui, Sherlock?”   
Lui non rispose ma tirò fuori il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca e ne estrasse una. La accese lentamente e con aria estasiata aspirò la prima boccata.   
“Oh, certo. Le tue adorate sigarette. E io sono il tuo alibi. Lo avevo dimenticato.”   
“Deduco dal tuo tono sarcastico che sei irritata. E anche delusa. Di cosa si tratta?”   
“Non mi piace essere il tuo alibi. Soprattutto se poi in cambio ricevo solo i tuoi insulti.”   
“Non ti ho insultato.”   
“Ah, no?  _Sicuramente migliorerebbe il tuo aspetto fisico_... Tanto vale dirmi che sono grassa e non attraente, il significato è lo stesso.”   
“Non essere sciocca. Non è quello che intendevo.”   
“Davvero? Allora dimmi, cosa intendevi?” lo sfidò lei incrociando le braccia in un chiaro atteggiamento di difensiva.   
“La corsa aiuta il coordinamento e tonifica i muscoli. Inoltre, fornisce una postura migliore. Nelle donne questo aiuta a far risaltare le normali curve del proprio corpo.”   
“Quindi...?”   
“Quindi non intendevo dire che sei grassa o poco attraente. Intendevo dire che avrebbe fatto risaltare le tue...  _qualità_.”   
Lei si strinse nelle braccia e arrossì. D'altra parte anche lui si sentiva in lieve imbarazzo e non ne sapeva il perché. Forse era colpa di quei due calici di champagne.  _O erano tre?_ Lo avevano trascinato in un brindisi dopo l'altro e aveva perso il conto. Fortunatamente, la nicotina gli stava restituendo lucidità, ma non abbastanza in fretta.   
“Quindi, tu credi che io abbia delle qualità?” chiese infine lei, timidamente.   
“Non dovrei?”  
“Non pensavo che tu notassi certe cose... In me, per lo meno.”   
“Io noto tutto, dovresti saperlo.”   
“E ti andrebbe di parlarmene?”   
“Di cosa?”  
“Delle qualità che hai notato. Ci terrei davvero a sapere cosa pensi di me.”   
Aspirò un'altra boccata e la osservò, pensieroso. Voleva che lui le dicesse cosa le piaceva di lei come donna. Non come amica. O come patologa. Voleva che le dimostrasse di trovarla attraente.   
“Le cose che noto io non sono quelle che notano gli altri.”   
“Lo so. È per questo che vorrei sapere di cosa si tratta.”   
Spense la sigaretta e la gettò via, poi si avvicinò a lei lentamente.   
Lei alzò il viso verso di lui, gli occhi spalancati e sognanti, lucidi e con le pupille dilatate. Lui alzò una mano e la posò sulla sua spalla coperta appena da uno scialle. Lo spostò scoprendo il décolleté. Seguì il contorno della sua clavicola da una spalla all'altra, e poi le accarezzò il collo delicato sino ad arrivare al suo orecchio, sfiorandole la nuca.   
Il petto di lei si alzava e abbassava più velocemente. Quel semplice contatto le aveva creato un'ondata di eccitazione, era evidente.   
“Tutti i punti che ho appena toccato, mi piacciono. E non sono gli unici.”   
“Cos'altro?” chiese lei con voce roca, quasi impercettibile.   
Le mani di lui le fecero scivolare lo scialle a terra e presero quelle di lei, accarezzandole e sfiorandole con delicatezza, salendo verso il polso e poi l'avambraccio e il braccio, sino a tornare alle sue spalle.   
Lei aveva il viso arrossato, le labbra dischiuse e le pulsazioni accelerate.   
“C'è qualcos'altro?” riuscì a chiedere non distogliendo per un secondo gli occhi da quelli di Sherlock.   
Lui abbozzò un sorriso e poi si inchinò, poggiando un ginocchio a terra, e le prese un piede, poggiandolo sulla sua coscia. Le sfilò delicatamente il sandalo, e le accarezzò le dita, la pianta del piede e la caviglia, per poi risalire lentamente la sua pelle nuda sino ad arrivare al suo ginocchio.   
Molly lo guardava con aspettativa, come invitandolo a proseguire quella lenta e sensuale esplorazione.   
Lui rispose alle sue tacite preghiere poggiando sull'erba il piede nudo di lei e afferrandole l'altro per fare lo stesso gioco, fermandosi nuovamente quando arrivò al ginocchio.   
“Altro...?” chiese lei con la voce ridotta a un sussurro implorante.   
Lui sorrise e le poggiò anche quel piede nudo a terra, rialzandosi per guardarla in viso.   
“Mi pare evidente che mi piace tutto di te. Non era chiaro?”   
Lei aprì la bocca per replicare ma un rumore alle spalle di Sherlock la interruppe.   
Lui non attese ulteriormente, si sdraiò a terra trascinandola con sé e poi rotolò sopra di lei.   
“Ma...”  
“Shhh... Ci controllano.” spiegò lui prima di posare la sua bocca su quella di lei e iniziare a esplorarla con lentezza.   
Lei non si oppose, schiuse le labbra lasciandogli libero accesso e usando la propria lingua per assaporare quella di lui. Sherlock le infilò una mano sotto al vestito, risalendo la sua coscia e afferrandola per costringerla ad avvolgere la gamba attorno ai propri fianchi. Con l'altra mano, le fece scendere la spallina del vestito per raggiungere il reggiseno e infilarvi una mano al di sotto. Molly sussultò quando le sue dita sfiorarono il suo piccolo turgido capezzolo e solo il fatto che si stessero baciando le impedì di emettere un gridolino di piacere.  
Quando Sherlock sentì che chiunque li aveva spiati si era allontanato, interruppe il bacio, ma non si scostò subito da lei.   
“Ora siamo fuori pericolo.”   
Un poderoso schiaffo raggiunse il suo viso, sorprendendolo.   
“Era questo che intendevi con il farmi essere il tuo alibi?”  
“Sì, non era chiaro?”   
Un altro schiaffo lo raggiunse, ma questa volta riuscì a intercettarlo.   
“Smettila.”  
“Sei un maledetto bastardo!” gli urlò contro lei, dimenandosi per cercare di picchiarlo e allo stesso tempo di liberarsi dal peso del corpo di lui sul proprio. “Era questo il tuo scopo, vero? E io che stavo finendo per credere alle tue moine... Bugiardo! Lasciami andare!”   
“No, fermati! Non ti ho mentito!”   
“Smettila di prendermi in giro... Non capisci quanto mi fai male?” chiese lei voltando il capo da un lato e scoppiando a piangere silenziosamente.   
Lui si irrigidì e osservò il piccolo volto di lei coperto di lacrime.   
“Non ne ho mai avuto intenzione.” disse semplicemente e poi avvicinò il viso a quello di lei, baciandole la guancia dolcemente.   
Dopodiché, incapace di fermarsi, tracciò una scia di baci dove l'aveva accarezzata poco prima, quella stessa sera.   
Discese sul suo collo, arrivando sino alla nuca e poi più in basso sulla clavicola e la spalla.   
Notò la spallina del vestito ancora spostata, e scese ancora più in basso, sino a sfiorare il roseo capezzolo che faceva capolino dal reggiseno.   
Quando lo fece, lei si inarcò contro di lui con un gemito. Sherlock alzò il viso e incontrò gli occhi castani di Molly. Non stava più piangendo. Senza smettere di guardarla, continuo a baciarle il seno, succhiando avidamente la turgida punta, e sentì un'energia immensa pervaderlo quando la vide chiudere gli occhi e gettare la testa all'indietro per il piacere. Così facendo, non faceva altro che scoprirsi maggiormente.   
 _Si stava offrendo a lui._    
Avrebbe voluto davvero proseguire, ma sapeva che avrebbe potuto non fermarsi.  _Mai più_.   
Riprese a baciarla, ma facendo il tragitto inverso sino ad arrivare alle sue labbra, concludendo con un bacio appassionato.   
“Non ti ho mentito. Non c'è niente di te che non mi piaccia. Forse sei stata il mio alibi. O forse lo era la persona che ci spiava. Devi credermi se ti dico che non ti ho mai preso in giro. Non volontariamente. E se l'ho fatto, mi dispiace.”   
Lei annuì e lui le baciò ancora una volta le piccole labbra ormai prive del rossetto, prima di alzarsi e tenderle una mano per aiutarla.   
Lei si rimise a posto il reggiseno e il vestito mentre lui le raccoglieva lo scialle e i sandali per porgerglieli galantemente.   
Una volta rivestita e ricomposta, lei si voltò a guardarlo. Era ancora scossa, ma si era calmata.   
“Sappi, Sherlock, che vale anche per me. Non c'è niente di te che io non ami.” disse prima di allontanarsi per tornare al ricevimento.   
Lui valutò per un attimo la possibilità di fumare un'altra sigaretta, ma poi rinunciò e la seguì.   
  
Appena rientrata nella sala del ricevimento, si diresse subito verso il bar e si fece versare dello champagne. Aveva bisogno di riprendersi e di cancellare il sapore delle labbra di lui dalle proprie.   
Svuotò il calice con un unico lungo sorso e poi ne chiese un altro. Le bollicine cominciarono a salirle alla testa e iniziava a sentirsi meglio. Fece qualche passo e si sedette su una sedia solitaria, guardandosi intorno.   
La gente ballava, rideva, si divertiva. Gli sposi erano al centro, dimostrando di essere la vera anima della festa.   
Guardando verso l’altro capo della sala, lo vide. Doveva essere rientrato subito dopo di lei, e stava parlando in maniera concitata con suo fratello. Come sempre, quei due non riuscivano a portare avanti una conversazione senza litigare. Fortunatamente, il rumore delle voci e della musica copriva le loro parole.   
Lei rimase a guardarli cercando di capire da cosa potesse derivare la loro discussione. E poi, ebbe la netta sensazione che il maggiore degli Holmes avesse fatto il suo nome. Non era mai stata brava a leggere le labbra, ma era piuttosto sicura di quello che aveva visto. Quando capitò per la seconda volta, ne fu certa. Stavano parlando di lei.   
Forse era stato Mycroft Holmes a spiarli poco prima. In quel caso, perché era tanto arrabbiato? Era così terribile che fossero stati sorpresi insieme in quella maniera? Insomma, a parte le ovvie proteste morali, c'era forse qualcosa di inaccettabile in lei? Non era all'altezza della famiglia Holmes?   
Rimase a osservarli seguendo il corso dei suoi pensieri senza interromperli nemmeno quando lui si allontanò da suo fratello e la raggiunse. Si sedette accanto a lei, in silenzio, ma la tensione che emanava era evidente.   
“Mi hai chiesto perché non do a Mycroft l'occasione di dimostrare di essere un buon fratello. Non lo faccio perché so già che lui non ne sarà in grado. E sono stanco di concedergli nuove inutili opportunità.”   
“Cosa è successo?”   
“Mi ha fatto spiare. Ci hanno visto.”   
“E...?”   
“Cosa vuoi dire?”   
“Non avete litigato solo per questo. Cos'altro ti ha detto?”   
Lui esitò, volgendo il viso dalla parte opposta, come a cercare il coraggio di rispondere.   
“Mi ha rimproverato per averti usato. Per averti manipolato allo scopo di nascondere uno stupido vizio infantile. Mi ha accusato di aver abusato della tua fiducia.”   
Lei non rispose. In parte era vero. Lui la usava, la manipolava, ma non aveva mai abusato della sua fiducia. E, a quanto aveva detto, lei gli piaceva.   
“E perché se ne preoccupa? Voglio dire, se non lo faccio io, perché lui dovrebbe?”   
“Quindi ritieni che lui abbia ragione.”  
“In parte, ma non capisco quale sia il problema per lui. A meno che il problema non sia io.”   
“Tu?”  
“Sì, io. Forse non mi ritiene all'altezza del suo geniale fratellino.”  
“Molly... Non è come pensi.”  
“E, allora, cosa?”   
Lui si chinò in avanti, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e unendo le mani all'altezza del viso. Sembrava preoccupato, nervoso.   
“In passato ho abusato della fiducia di una persona, e...”   
Molly non riusciva a capire, forse l'alcol le stava dando alla testa.   
“Mio fratello dovette coprire lo scandalo in ogni modo, e ancora me lo rinfaccia.”   
“Scandalo?”   
“Avevo sopravvalutato il suo equilibrio mentale.”   
“Di cosa ha paura esattamente tuo fratello? Che io soffra o che vi trascini in uno scandalo?”  
“La seconda, principalmente.” rispose lui raddrizzandosi e appoggiandosi allo schienale. “Mi dispiace, Molly. Non riuscirò a impedirgli di ficcare il naso.”   
“Non è un problema. In fondo non c'è niente in cui ficcare il naso, giusto?”   
“Non c'è?”   
“No. Quello che è successo là fuori... Dubito ricapiterà. Domani tornerà tutto come prima. Io sarò solo la povera Molly Hooper, anonima e insignificante patologa. Tu mi verrai a cercare quando avrai bisogno d'aiuto, mi insulterai velatamente e poi sparirai sino a che non avrai un altro caso.”   
“Ne sei davvero convinta?”  
“Vorresti negarlo? Lo so che non ricapiterà, non sono stupida. Per te oggi è un giorno particolare, e ti sei appoggiato a me in un momento di debolezza... Domani sarà passato e dimenticato.”   
“Credi che io sia così superficiale?”  
“No, credo che tu sia semplicemente tu. Puoi anche non credermi, ma io so come sei fatto. Ti conosco. Quello che è successo verrà messo da parte e dimenticato, in modo da non interferire con ciò che davvero conta per te. Il tuo lavoro.”   
Così dicendo, lei si alzò in piedi barcollando per l'effetto dello champagne. Lui le fu subito accanto e la sorresse, ma lei si allontano subito dopo.   
“Credo che saluterò gli sposi e andrò a casa. Sono molto stanca.”   
Senza attendere risposta, si immerse nel centro della sala da ballo e raggiunse John e Mary. Li salutò affettuosamente e gli fece i suoi più sinceri auguri.   
Quando riuscì ad allontanarsi da loro e uscì dalla grande sala ricevimenti, fuori, per strada, trovò lui ad aspettarla accanto a un taxi.   
Non le disse nulla, ma aprì la portiera con aria galante. Questo la insospettì.   
“Cosa fai?”  
“Ti accompagno.”   
“Non è necessario.”   
“Sì, invece. Stavi barcollando. Forse non dovresti bere alcol.”   
“Sono solo stanca.”   
“E io voglio solo assicurarmi che arrivi sana e salva a casa.”   
Molly sospirò e poi si sedette nell'auto, seguita poco dopo da lui che le si mise accanto.   
Il taxi partì immediatamente, evidentemente aveva già fornito l'indirizzo all'autista. Lei ne fu grata. Era stanca, non aveva voglia di parlare con nessuno. Neanche per una cosa così semplice.   
Si girò leggermente su un fianco, raggomitolandosi su se stessa e socchiuse gli occhi. Le sembrò solo qualche istante, ma quando li riaprì l'auto era ferma, e si rese conto che aveva dormito per quasi mezz'ora.   
“Non siamo a casa mia.”   
“No. È casa mia.” replicò lui scendendo dall'auto e invitandola a seguirlo porgendole una mano.   
Lei esitò per un istante, ma poi lo seguì. Non aveva le forze per opporsi a niente in quel momento, tanto meno a lui.   
La prese per mano, guidandola all'interno del 221B. La casa era silenziosa e buia. Molly avrebbe voluto alzare lo sguardo e incontrare i suoi occhi, per capire cosa pensasse, ma non riusciva a evitare di guardare le loro mani intrecciate, il pollice di Sherlock che carezzava la sua pelle.   
Senza pensare, lo seguì al piano di sopra. Arrivati alla porta, lui sembrò titubare un secondo prima di aprirla, ma poi la introdusse nella sala. Anche lì era buio, ma la luce che filtrava dalle finestre le permetteva di riconoscere la stanza in cui era stata solo poche volte, per Natale.   
Finalmente trovò il coraggio di guardarlo in volto. Lui la stava osservando, studiando le sue reazioni, come se aspettasse un cenno per decidere come proseguire. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma la sua lingua era paralizzata. Lui, però, sembrò leggere qualcosa nei suoi occhi, perché, improvvisamente, la spinse contro un muro e, premendosi contro di lei, iniziò a baciarla avidamente.   
Molly sentì le gambe cederle, quindi fece scorrere le mani sul petto di lui, sino ad arrivare alle sue spalle, a cui si aggrappò. Non sapeva cosa stava succedendo, ma non gli importava.   
Sapeva solo che lui la voleva. L'aveva portata lì di sua iniziativa e ora la stava baciando con quella meravigliosa bocca degna di un affresco di Michelangelo. Sentiva le mani di lui stringerle i fianchi possessivamente, ma lei desiderava che quelle stesse mani iniziassero a esplorarla così come avevano fatto al ricevimento.   
Quando i loro visi si separarono per prendere fiato, lui avvicinò una mano al suo viso, accarezzandole una guancia, per poi sistemarle una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.   
“Se vuoi che mi fermi, devi dirmelo ora.” disse con la sua voce baritonale resa ancora più roca dal desiderio.   
Lei non parlò ma, alzandosi sulle punte, si avvicinò nuovamente a lui e riunì le loro labbra.   
Il suggerimento non venne ignorato. Sherlock riprese possesso della sua bocca e della sua lingua, con ancora maggior fervore. Le sue mani scesero sui fianchi di Molly, infilandosi sotto il vestito e scivolando sui suoi glutei, e poi la sollevò, facendo in modo che le sue gambe si arpionassero ai propri fianchi.   
Molly si inarcò contro di lui, godendo della sensazione di sentire la sua eccitazione tra le proprie cosce. Lo desiderava da impazzire, e sentiva che in quel momento anche lui la voleva. Forse il giorno dopo lui sarebbe tornato quello di sempre, ma lo avrebbe avuto almeno per una notte. D'altra parte, non era stata lei a iniziare, ma aveva tutta l'intenzione di godersi ogni singolo istante tra le sue braccia.   
Decisa a prendersi ciò che le spettava, fece scivolare una mano sulla cintura dei suoi pantaloni, e la slacciò. Lui reagì con un mugolio di approvazione che le causò una fitta di desiderio allo stomaco, facendola sentire umida e affamata.   
Le mani di lui sui suoi fianchi si concentrarono sui suoi slip, facendoli scivolare il tanto necessario da lasciarlo libero di esplorarla con le mani. Quando si sentì sfiorare, lei gemette e, per la sorpresa, morse il labbro di lui, facendolo sanguinare.   
Quel semplice gesto di sorpresa non fece che renderlo più risoluto. Stringendola a sé, la portò sino al divano distendendola per avere la possibilità di sfilarle del tutto gli slip e poterla accarezzare agevolmente.   
Lei lo lasciò fare, muovendosi in accordo con lui, per essere pronta ad accoglierlo. Lui la baciò ancora a lungo, mentre le sue mani continuavano a toccarla in maniera sensuale, portandola a un passo dall'urlare il suo nome. Si fermò all'improvviso, lasciandola temporaneamente insoddisfatta, finì di slacciare i propri pantaloni e li scese il tanto necessario da lasciare libero il suo membro eretto. Senza darle nemmeno il tempo di osservarlo, lui la prese per mano attirandola a sé, e poi si sedette sul divano, facendola stare a cavalcioni su di lui.   
Molly arrossì, non pensava che sarebbe avvenuto così. L'idea di controllare lei il ritmo mentre i loro occhi rimanevano incatenati, per qualche ragione la intimidiva. Non ebbe però il tempo di esitare, perché lui la costrinse gentilmente a calarsi su di lui. Felice che la stanza fosse quasi al buio, lei obbedì.   
Per un attimo trattenne il respiro e chiuse gli occhi. Sentirlo dentro di sé era una sensazione meravigliosa. Si sentiva completa, appagata. Quando riaprì gli occhi, Sherlock la stava fissando, e poteva leggere le stesse sensazioni in quelle iridi di giada.   
Si chinò su di lui e lo baciò, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle. Lui le strinse i fianchi, aiutandola a muoversi su di lui, ma lasciandole la libertà di controllare il ritmo. Molly accelerava o rallentava per fare i modo di godere al meglio di ogni istante in cui i loro corpi erano uniti. E la eccitava terribilmente vedere le espressioni del suo volto mutare a ogni cambio di velocità.   
Quando arrivò al limite, cedette a un ritmo forsennato e disperato. Si aggrappò a lui quando sentì la forza dell'orgasmo travolgerla e lo morse su una spalla per trattenere un grido. Lui gemette e arrivò all'apice del piacere quasi contemporaneamente. Rimasero avvinghiati l'uno all'altra, stringendosi come per paura di essere abbandonati.   
Fu lui il primo a muoversi e, per un attimo, lei temette che la scacciasse. Invece, lui le accarezzò il viso e la baciò con dolcezza. Subito dopo si alzò in piedi, trattenendola in braccio, allacciata a lui, e la trasportò nella sua stanza, adagiandola sul proprio letto.   
Senza dire una parola, le sfilò il vestito e il reggiseno, lasciando che rimanesse completamente nuda alla sua mercé. Dopodiché, si spogliò anche lui completamente e la raggiunse, abbracciandola. Le baciò la fronte e la strinse a sé con fare protettivo.   
Così cullata, Molly si addormentò serenamente.   
  
Prima ancora di aprire gli occhi, percepì che qualcosa era diverso dal solito.   
 _Qualcuno gli stringeva la mano._  
 _Un profumo di fiori gli solleticava il naso._  
 _Un leggero respiro riempiva il silenzio della stanza._    
Quando anche la vista si aggiunse agli altri suoi sensi, vide il viso di Molly di fronte al suo. Dormiva serena, sdraiata su un fianco, e gli stringeva una mano con la propria. Un millesimo di secondo fu sufficiente a ricordare la notte precedente e a riaccendere in lui il desiderio non del tutto sopito.   
La sera prima aveva agito d'istinto. Molly in qualche modo scatenava in lui delle reazioni fisiche. Reazioni che aveva ignorato e dimenticato per anni. E una volta che quella parte di sé aveva assaggiato la libertà e l'inebriante sapore di lei, non era più riuscito a ingabbiarla di nuovo.   
E il fatto che suo fratello disapprovasse così veementemente, aveva scatenato anche un'altra parte di sé. Quella ribelle e infantile che non avrebbe mai accettato un ordine da Mycroft.   
E così l'aveva portata a Baker Street. Non le aveva nemmeno chiesto se era d’accordo. _Sapeva che lo sarebbe stata._  Tuttavia, quando stavano per entrare nell'appartamento, aveva esitato. Per un attimo aveva dubitato che lei potesse volerlo ancora. Le pulsazioni accelerate e il calore della sua pelle, però, erano la prova di cui aveva bisogno. E, un minuto dopo, dentro all'appartamento, gli occhi di lei gli avevano confermato ciò che aveva sempre saputo.   
 _Lei lo amava._  
 _Lo aveva sempre amato, e avrebbe continuato ad amarlo._  
E non c'era nessun altro posto al mondo in cui desiderasse stare più che in quella casa, in quella stanza, in quel momento, con lui.   
Nonostante ciò, sentendosi timoroso di ferirla ancora e insicuro come non mai, a fatica si era staccato dalla sue labbra e le aveva chiesto se desiderasse fermarlo. Il bacio di lei era stata la risposta definitiva. Non c'erano state più parole, solo sguardi e gesti che valevano mille volte di più.   
Sentirla premuta contro il suo corpo, respirare il suo respiro, farla tremare con una carezza, era stata come una scarica di adrenalina. Più potente della nicotina o di qualsiasi altra droga avesse mai provato. E ne voleva ancora.   
Si avvicinò maggiormente a lei e la strinse a se con il braccio libero, iniziando a baciarle il collo. Lei mugolò in segno di protesta.   
“Allora sei davvero tu. Pensavo di aver sognato. O che fosse il mio gatto.”   
“Dubito che il tuo gatto possa essere scambiato per me...” sussurrò lui continuando a sfiorare la liscia pelle di lei con le labbra.   
“In realtà vi somigliate...”   
“Vuoi rendermi geloso di un gatto?” domandò lui divertito mentre le mordicchiava un orecchio.   
“Mmm... Forse. Funzionerebbe?”   
“Ovviamente no.”   
“Peccato.”   
“Ma voglio conoscere questo gatto... Non mi piace l'idea che mi somigli.”   
“In realtà sei tu che somigli a lui, non il contrario.”   
Lui smise di baciarla e poi le rotolò sopra bloccandole le mani sopra la testa, sorridendo in maniera maliziosa.   
“E va bene, sono geloso di questo gatto. Come si chiama?”   
“Non lo indovini?” chiese lei divertita.   
“Oh, ma certo.” replicò lui alzando gli occhi al cielo e sbuffando. “Ha il mio nome, vero?”   
Lei annuì, ridendo, e lui la imitò per poi prendere possesso della sua bocca, assaporando quelle piccole labbra che sembravano essere fatte apposta per essere unite alle sue.   
“Sherlock...”disse lei sulle sue labbra cercando di interromperlo dolcemente.   
“Sì, quello è il mio nome. E anche quello del tuo gatto, a quanto pare.”   
“No, io... Ti prego, aspetta.” lo fermò lei posandogli delicatamente le dita sulle labbra. “Forse dovremmo parlare di quello che sta succedendo, non credi?”   
“Non vedo la necessità di discutere l'ovvio.”   
“Io sì, perché per me non c'è nulla di ovvio.”   
Lui sbuffò e poi si separò da lei riposizionandosi al suo fianco, continuando a tenerla fra le braccia e lasciando che lei si voltasse verso di lui.   
“Io preferirei evitare questi discorsi... Non sono esattamente il mio forte. Finisco sempre per dire le cose sbagliate e rovinare tutto.”   
“Allora parlerò io. Tu potrai dire sì o no... Ti va bene così?”   
“Sì.”   
Lei sorrise e si strinse a lui, posizionando il suo viso di fronte a quello di Sherlock, tanto vicino che lui riusciva a specchiarsi in quelle pozze castane.   
“Devo considerare questa notte qualcosa di...  _passeggero_?”   
“No.”   
“Quindi ci saranno altre notti come questa?”   
“Sì.”   
“Allora il nostro rapporto è cambiato?”   
“Sì.”   
“Devo considerarlo un qualche tipo di impegno?”   
Lui non rispose subito, non sapeva esattamente come dare una risposta usando solo monosillabi. “Sì” avrebbe significato che da quel momento in poi sarebbero stati una coppia, e questo lo terrorizzava. D'altra parte, “No” avrebbe significato un secco rifiuto, e lei si sarebbe sentita ferita.   
“Stai esitando.” disse lei accigliandosi. “Quindi sai che vuoi ancora avermi nel tuo letto, ma non sai se vuoi prendere un impegno con me.”   
“Molly, non...”   
“No, no, ho capito. Insomma, è stata solo una notte, non posso certo aspettarmi che tu... Ma, sai, sei stato tu a portarmi qui. Pensavo che avessi le idee chiare in merito. Tu sai sempre quello che fai, giusto?”   
“Normalmente sì, ma in questo genere di cose non sono molto sicuro di quello che voglio...”   
“Capisco.” replicò lei, annuendo con forza, mentre si allontanava da lui e si alzava dal letto alla ricerca dei suoi vestiti.   
“No, Molly, non andartene.”   
“Sherlock, va bene, davvero. Insomma, non mi aspettavo niente quindi non devi preoccuparti. Voglio solo andare a casa.” disse lei con tono apparentemente sereno mentre si infilava la biancheria.   
Lui si alzò e la raggiunse, fermandola poggiandole delicatamente le mani sulle spalle.   
“Molly, non voglio che te ne vai.”   
“E io non voglio restare sino a che non avrai deciso cosa vuoi.  _Se mai lo farai_.” spiegò lei sbuffando. “Non posso restare nell'incertezza, non così. Se mi vuoi,  _bene!_  Se non mi vuoi,  _va bene lo stesso_ , ma devi decidere. Tutto qua. È troppo complicato?”   
“No, affatto. Sono io che non so gestire queste cose... Mi dispiace.”   
“Non sto dicendo che hai delle colpe. Vorrei solo sapere cosa mi aspetta, nel bene o nel male.”  
“Io non voglio che te ne vai. Voglio che resti qui, nel mio letto.”   
“E cosa succederà domani, e dopo domani?”   
“Non lo so.”   
“Io sì. Presto ti stancherai di me, e mi metterai da parte.” spiegò lei mentre armeggiava per rimettersi il vestito.   
“Non puoi saperlo.”   
“So che, se quello che vuoi è solo avermi nel tuo letto, presto ti stancherai di me. Ma se tu volessi da me qualcos'altro... Se tu provassi un qualche sentimento per me, tale da voler prendere un impegno, le cose sarebbero diverse.”   
“Perché?”   
“Perché in quel caso non mi vorresti solo per scaldarti il letto. Mi vorresti perché... perché mi ami.”   
“Quindi, se non decido di prendere un impegno con te, tu non passerai più la notte con me.”   
“In breve, sì, mi dispiace. È stato bellissimo, ma non posso permettermi di illudermi su qualcosa che non succederà mai. Preferisco conservare il ricordo di quello che abbiamo avuto, considerandolo qualcosa di eccezionale e prezioso, ma non posso sacrificare il mio cuore per avere in cambio solo le briciole.”   
“Io non ti farei mai del male.”   
“Forse non volontariamente, ma lo faresti. Lo fai continuamente. Ma ci sono dei limiti che non devo superare se voglio salvaguardare la mia sanità mentale. Ecco perché mi trovo costretta a pregarti di prendere una decisione. O mi vuoi, o non mi vuoi. Non ci sono vie di mezzo.”   
“Ho bisogno di riflettere.”   
“Va bene. Quando avrai deciso, sai dove trovarmi.” concluse lei finendo di raccogliere le sue cose e lasciando la camera da letto.   
Lui la guardò andare via sentendo una fitta allo stomaco. Avrebbe voluto fermarla, dirle che avrebbe fatto tutto quello che lei voleva pur di farla restare, perché aveva bisogno di lei.   
Invece, non disse una parola mentre i passi di lei si allontanavano nell'appartamento, scendevano le scale e, infine, uscivano dal 221B.   
  
Molly era seduta nel taxi, guardando fuori dal finestrino. Senza neanche rendersene conto, aveva iniziato a piangere e il tassista le aveva chiesto se si sentiva bene.   
“Sì, certo. Sono solo una sciocca.” aveva mormorato lei cercando di asciugarsi il viso.   
L'uomo alla guida aveva annuito ma le aveva lanciato uno sguardo di compassione attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.   
Era stata una stupida. Sapeva che quella notte sarebbe stata solo un'eccezione. Sapeva che lui non avrebbe mai voluto niente di più, tanto meno un impegno. Eppure aveva voluto sapere. Aveva dovuto chiedere, sperando che lui le avrebbe dato delle risposte diverse. Aveva desiderato così tanto che lui l'amasse, che per un attimo si era illusa che fosse vero e che lui avrebbe voluto passare il resto della vita con lei.   
 _Piccola, sciocca, ingenua Molly. Quando imparerai? Quando?_    
Non faceva che rimproverarsi mentalmente per aver lasciato che il suo cuore si illudesse per l'ennesima volta.   
Eppure c'era stato un momento, un brevissimo istante, in cui le era sembrato di leggere del sentimento in quegli occhi di giada. Chiaramente si era sbagliata.  _Se lui l'avesse amata, non l'avrebbe lasciata andare._    
Quando l'auto si era fermata, a mala pena se n'era resa conto. Confusa, ancora in lacrime e sentendosi come se fosse stata travolta da un treno, riuscì a trascinarsi sino al suo appartamento. Guardò distrattamente l'orologio. Mancavano diciotto ore al suo successivo turno in ospedale. Avrebbe potuto sfruttare quelle ore per fare ciò che non aveva mai il tempo di fare. Come andare a fare la spesa, o fare le pulizie di casa, o leggere quel libro che stava prendendo polvere sul suo comodino, ma non aveva voglia di fare niente di tutto ciò.   
Si tolse lentamente il vestito, cercando di non pensare a quando lui gliel'aveva delicatamente sfilato la sera prima. Imponendosi di non pensare, preparò un bagno caldo e vi si immerse, sperando che l'acqua lavasse via l'odore della pelle di lui dalla propria. Dopo un'ora, però, si rese conto che né l'acqua più calda né il sapone più potente potevano farlo, perché l'odore di Sherlock, il suo sapore, era ormai parte di lei e non se ne sarebbe liberata mai più.   
Con questa triste consapevolezza, uscì dalla vasca avvolgendosi in un grande telo bianco e raggiunse il suo letto nella stanza accanto e vi si sdraiò, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale.   
Si svegliò alcune ore dopo, intontita e infreddolita. Si liberò del telo ormai umido e si alzò per andare alla ricerca di vestiti caldi. Aveva fatto appena un passo quando vide l'ombra di un uomo seduto sulla poltrona. Istintivamente urlò e prese il telo per coprirsi nuovamente.   
“Non volevo spaventarti. Stavo solo aspettando che ti svegliassi.” spiegò la calda voce che ben conosceva.   
“Sherlock, cosa fai qui?”   
“Devo parlarti.”   
“Intendo dire, cosa fai dentro al mio appartamento? Come sei entrato?”  
“ _Ti prego._  La tua serratura non è esattamente anti scasso. E comunque sono entrato dalla scala anti incendio. Dovresti chiudere le finestre, lo sai? Rischi che qualche malintenzionato ti entri in casa.”   
“ _Sì, lo vedo._ Va bene, Sherlock, di cosa vuoi parlare?” chiese lei stringendosi addosso il telo il meglio possibile.   
“Dovresti indossare dei vestiti caldi. Hai freddo.”   
“Aspetterò. Allora?”   
“Non sarai in imbarazzo a causa della mia presenza? Eri nuda fra le mie braccia solo poche ore fa.”   
“Sherlock, non ho intenzione di parlare della mia nudità in questo momento. Voglio sapere cosa hai da dirmi. Deve essere importante se ti sei introdotto in casa mia.”   
“Sì, lo è.”   
“Quindi... Hai preso una decisione?” domandò speranzosa.  
“Sì.”   
“E...?” lo incalzò lei cominciando a sentirsi frustrata da quella conversazione che sembrava non voler arrivare a niente.   
“Ho riflettuto a lungo. Io non ho mai avuto un reale impegno con qualcuno. Una relazione. Mi sono sempre fermato al lato fisico perché finivo sempre rovinare ciò che veniva dopo. È per questo che anni fa ho deciso di rinunciare a tutto questo. Pensavo non ne valesse la pena.”   
“E la pensi ancora così?”   
Lui fece qualche passo nella stanza, avvicinandosi a lei. Si fermò tanto vicino che sarebbe bastato muovere leggermente il braccio per toccarlo, ma Molly non lo fece, né lui cercò di colmare quel piccolo divario. Lei dovette alzare il viso per incontrare gli occhi di lui. Era accigliato, concentrato, mentre la fissava. Le sue iridi sembravano più scure, come il mare in tempesta.   
“Tu mi confondi, Molly Hooper. In tua presenza mi comporto sempre in maniera irrazionale. E questo non è da me. Inoltre, toccarti è stato come aprire una porta su una parte di me che avevo dimenticato. Non era la prima volta che toccavo una donna, ma normalmente non provavo niente di tutto ciò. E quando stamattina sei andata via, mi sono sentito turbato. Non so come spiegarlo...”   
“Sherlock, cosa stai cercando di dirmi?”   
“Sto cercando di spiegartii ragionamenti che mi hanno portato qui da te. Dopo ore di riflessione, sono giunto alla conclusione che non voglio lasciarti andare via. Ho bisogno di te. Forse sono solo infantile ed egoista, ma ti voglio con me.”   
“Quindi...”   
“Quindi sono pronto a prendermi un impegno, se è questo quello che serve per averti nella mia vita.”   
“Sei sicuro di quello che dici?”   
“Sì, credo di sì. Ma non ho idea di cosa ti aspetti da me. Non so come comportarmi. Ho bisogno che sia tu a guidarmi.”   
Lei sospirò e poi sorrise. Si alzò sulle punte e gli circondò il collo con le braccia.   
“Va bene. Non preoccuparti. Faremo un passo alla volta e sarò pronta ad estinguere tutti i tuoi eventuali dubbi e incertezze.”   
“Allora, cosa dovremmo fare ora?”   
“Ora? Devi baciarmi.”   
“Tutto qui?” replicò lui sorridendo e illuminando quel volto solitamente tanto serio. “Questo è facile e molto gradevole.”   
“E allora cosa aspetti?” lo sfidò lei divertita.   
Lui le circondò il viso con le mani e si chinò poggiando le sue labbra a quelle di lei e iniziando a succhiarle e mordicchiarle dolcemente.   
“Mmm...” mugugnò lei sentendosi al settimo cielo. “Sull'argomento baci vedo che non hai dubbi.”   
Lui non rispose ma le allentò il telo in modo che finisse a terra e poi la strinse a sé con fare possessivo.   
“Ho dubbi su tante cose, ma non su quello che voglio fare con te.” concluse infine prendendola in braccio e portandola sul suo letto dove la raggiunse un secondo dopo.   
“Ti amo.” sussurrò lei. “Non devi dirmelo anche tu se non vuoi, non è per questo che te l'ho detto. Volevo solo dirlo ad alta voce mentre ti guardo negli occhi.”   
“Io...” rispose lui fermandosi per prendere fiato. “Io credo che... Credo di provare qualcosa per te, ma non so se...”   
“Va bene, Sherlock. Lo so.” lo interruppe lei baciandolo. “Tutto a suo tempo.”   
Lui ricambiò mentre la stringeva a sé. Molly poteva sentire il cuore di lui battere velocemente come il proprio. Riusciva a percepire l'emozione che lui cercava invano di trattenere. Forse lui non la amava, ma decisamente provava _qualcosa_  per lei. Solo il tempo le avrebbe detto se si trattava di amore o no. Ma lui era disposto a provare, a mettersi in gioco, a rendersi vulnerabile, e questo, considerando che si trattava di Sherlock Holmes, era importante quanto una dichiarazione d'amore.


End file.
